It is known that there are no known mechanical devices that permit the precise and rapid severing of microfilm strip fragments of several frames from a longer strip, and insertion of severed microfilm strips into microfilm jackets in a satisfactory way.
The microfilm strips or microfilm frames are for the most part inserted by means of a time-consuming manual process into the individual sections of the microfilm jacket.